


кристаллически

by tinusee



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinusee/pseuds/tinusee
Summary: он уходит.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 4





	кристаллически

**Author's Note:**

> nicholas britell - the middle of the world

— да пошел ты нахер.

и бьет, бьет, бьет.  
до трещин на камне, до сломанных фаланг, до кровавых ссадин.  
кристаллически чисто. кристаллически похуй.  
или не похуй.  
алмазной пылью забивается в уголки глаз, иглами под ногти.  
иногда «я тебя ненавижу» звучит лучше, чем «я тебя люблю».

он уходит, даже не остановившись, даже не обернувшись, даже, даже, даже.

— я люблю тебя, слышишь? — криком вдогонку.  
— закрой рот, заткнисьзаткнисьзаткнись. 

лучше бы ненавидел.

— идиот.

злые слезы, глупые слезы, больные, болезненные; слезы ненависти. получил, что заслуживал. 

или заслужил.  
кисть опухает, наливается сине-фиалковым, с подтеками ярко-кровавого, красного. 

наруто смеется, вслух, подвывает, истерически, скрипкой, и, совсем немного, нервно.  
обрубил всю надежду, выкорчевал с корнем — а ему теперь лежать, с петелькой на большом пальце, ожидая, в пустом коридоре, своей очереди.  
царапины жгут, давят, стягивают щеки швами засохшей крови.

а может не надо.  
или все-таки? нет.

наруто отпускает его, думает о последствиях, а потом забывается, падает, зажимает в руке протектор, до прорезей на ладони, до вмятин и синяков.  
вороны стаей кружат, ожидая наживы, легкой добычи, без усилий. любят они такое.

у наруто перед глазами красные тучи и черное небо. «не будь таким глупым, ты мне уже не нужен»

ну и не будет.


End file.
